Fatal Mistakes
by Baileaves
Summary: Sitting atop the cliff, watching the sunset over Krell Canyon, Alister decides to let Ratchet know how he feels. But he quickly realizes he's made a mistake, another stupid, fatal mistake. Tw: rape/noncon


The last two lombax's in the galaxy sat atop the edge of a cliff, watching the sun set over Krell Canyon. The two were on a quest to find the younger one's best friend, who had gone missing just over two years ago. After fighting many enemies, they were able to locate the Obsidian Eye. With it, the young lombax, Ratchet, was able to finally talk with his robotic companion, Clank. Though, they didn't have much time to talk, he had told them to head for Zanifar. Clank had mentioned some other things as well that Ratchet didn't fully understand yet, but now, taking a small break and enjoying the view, Ratchet played the conversation over again in his mind. He had many more things he wanted to say to Clank, but Ratchet was just happy enough to have seen his best friends face, safe and sound, after all these years of looking.

A warm, gentle breeze now ruffled the lombax's fur as Ratchet and the older Lombax, Alister Azimuth, took in the beautiful amber sky. The scenery before them filled the two with contentment, and the energy to continue their quest. As they quietly took in the sight, Ratchet focused on what Clank had said to him, flipping his words around in his head like a good luck charm. Alister thought hard too, but of a different subject matter. Finally the elder spoke up, breaking the silence.

"You did excellent today, Ratchet," Alister said resting a proud hand on the boy's knee. Ratchet smiled at the elder, momentarily diverted from his thoughts.

"Thanks, but we haven't got Clank back just yet."

"But still! Single handily fighting an army of Argonians, avoiding angry swarms of tetramites, fighting baddies through Axiom City; you're one strong lombax, Ratchet."

Ratchet blushed slightly from the compliment, proud to be hearing these words from the old war commander.

"You're not so bad yourself."

Alister smiled brightly too. Perhaps it was the scenery, or the perfectness of the moment, or the look of cocky proudness on Ratchet's face, but something gave Alister the courage to do something he had wanted to do for a long time. Alister leaned in and planted a kiss on the lombax's lips.

The reaction he received was instant. Ratchet's eyes immediately widened and the young man quickly jumped up, backing away from him.

"G-General, what are you doing?!" Ratchet cried in surprise.

Alister's eyes went wide too, disappointed that Ratchet's reaction wasn't mutual. He shouldn't have kissed him. He'd made a mistake, another huge mistake. Alister lowered his head.

"I'm sorry, Alister," Ratchet said earnestly. "I didn't realize you…"

The lomabax trailed off trying to find the right words to say. He could see how devastated Alister was and he didn't want to hurt him any further.

"I really appreciate everything you've done for me, helping me find Clank, telling me about my father, but I don't see you as any more than a friend. Look, let's just forget this happened and go back to saving Clank. Alright?"

Alister looked into the descending orange orb in front of him. The light from it was blinding him now and the red sky seemed to only remind him of blood. Like the blood spilt from his mistake in trusting a Cragmite.

"Another fatal mistake." Alister murmured under his breath.

Ratchet took a step closer not quite catching what he had said. He called the war general's name before Alister looked up into the young man's face. He chuckled lightly in a joyless amusement.

"You know, you're father had the exact same reaction as you did."

Ratchet stayed unmoving, his eyebrows creasing slightly, trying to understand what Alister was telling him. Alister sighed before turning to his wrench and using it to help him stand.

"Things just never went back to the way they used to. Kaden became more distant, and there was this underlying look of disgust whenever he looked at me. Then, once Tachyon revolted and I was eventually banished, I didn't see him anymore.

"He did visit me one last time though. He told me about his infant son and how he was planning to evacuate everyone and take on Tachyon. He asked me to join him, but I didn't. That was another mistake, and this time it cost Kaden's life"

Alister moved closer to Ratchet as he became more and more frustrated with his grievances. Ratchet frowned, pitying the old general.

"There's that look," Alister hissed. "You think I'm disgusting too, don't you?"

"No!" Ratchet cried. "No, Alister, I don't think that. I want to go back to being friends, honestly!"

"Liar!" The elder lombax roared before swinging his wrench into the youth.

He had little time to react as the wrench connected squarely in Ratchet's ribs. Ratchet fell onto his side and clutched where the white hot pain began to blossom.

"Don't you see? Nothing can ever go back to the way they used to. Every mistake builds on top of the next and, before you know it, everyone you've ever known is dead or gone and it's all your fault!"

"That's not…" Ratchet tried, but Alister was quickly on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

"But there _is _one way to guarantee a fresh start. The clock? Don't you see? I'll be able to fix every single one of my mistakes! The lombax's will be safe! Your father will still be alive!"

Alister looked to the sky, imagining his perfect life, completely forgetting about the lombax beneath him. Ratchet reached a shaky hand up, trying to get the general off of him.

"A-Alister." Ratchet said.

Alister snapped out of his fantasy and looked down at the boy beneath him. He thought again of Kaden, and of his failed relationship with him. Suddenly, though, the general was hit with a realization. He shook his head and looked back up into the air, before laughing strangely.

"Why am I so obsessed with my mistakes? It was that obsession that killed Kaden. I was so wrapped up in my own guilt, I didn't see my own redemption sitting in front of me.

"But now it's here. I'm so close to redemption, and you know what? Nothing really matters right now, does it? Anything I do now will be erased once I reset time. None of my mistakes ever really mattered!"

Ratchet began to struggle further under the older man's weight. There was a crazed look in Alister's face now and the smile he wore made Ratchet's hair stand on end.

"Alister!" Ratchet tried again. Now, the general looked Ratchet in the eye and lowered his head to meet his.

"Don't you see? None of this really matters!"

Suddenly and violently, the general forced his lips on Ratchet's.

Ratchet began struggling with everything he had under the elder's weight. Alister was so hungry in his kisses, Ratchet could feel his teeth clanking against his own. Ratchet tried to scream protests, but those too were swiftly swallowed up under the general's tongue.

Ratchet began to beat his fists against the other's chest. When he pulled back up for air, Ratchet was able to clock him squarely in the jaw. Alister's head snapped sideways from the force, before he slowly turned back. His eyes were full of malice. Ratchet heaved for breath, terror plainly painted on his face.

"D-Don-" Ratchet whispered out shakily, but was quickly interrupted.

Letting out a primal growl, the general's hand quickly found the other's neck. Ratchet gasped out, his fingers flying up to scrape at the vice cutting off his air supply. Darkness quickly began to envelop his vision, and tears sprang to his eyes. But, just as suddenly, the hands were away from his throat, and Ratchet was instantly coughing and gasping for breath.

When the sound of his own heart beat had quieted down enough, Ratchet became aware of the fact that the lower half of both his, and the general's armour were missing. Ratchet reached out, trying one last time to get the other to stop, but his hands only raked feebly at the lombax above.

As Ratchet felt Azimuth begin to enter him he let out a whimper, from between tight lips. Alister came down to cradle him, shushing him, as he rubbed the back of his head. Tears leaked down his chin, from behind firmly closed eyes, as Alister began to work himself further in. Alister continued to shush him in a quiet and consoling manner, even when he had made it all the way in. Even when he began to work himself into a rhythm. Everytime a pained noise or quiet plea would come out of the young lombax, the elder would increase his shushing.

When Ratchet had quieted down enough, and his noises, less frequent, Alister moved in on his neck. He peppered sloppy kisses all along his fur. Ratchet just turned his head, gripping the others arm, hoping for it to be over soon. Praying for it.

It wasn't long until Alister's heavy breathps began to change into moans, and suddenly he growled out one last time, before dumping himself inside of his friend's son.

Alister pulled out and Ratchet finally opened his eyes, staring out blankly at the horizon. Alister sat against the cliff, taking a moment to catch his breath. Ratchet continued to stare, the only other sounds being the crickets who had come out to sing in the crisp night air. After some time Alister sighed.

"Sorry Ratchet,"

Ratchet didn't acknowledge him, he didn't even move. His gaze never left the inky black sky.

"It was kind of selfish of me to do that, but I really needed it."

Ratchet couldn't see any stars, the sky just looked like an endless abyss.

"I know you're hurt now, but once we find your friend and get to the clock, none of this will have happened. Okay?"

He was falling into that cold and lifeless abyss, the crickets' song a send off, just for him.

"You'll forget all about this."

He welcomed its embrace.

* * *

Not too super happy with this one, but it's been sitting on my computer for a quick a while now, so I decided to finish it up and post it anyway. Let me know what you think!


End file.
